


The Tale of Altin-Plisetsky Family

by Ellysakura



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Otabek Altin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Cute Kids, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, OC, OOC, Omega Yuri Plisetsky, Out of Character, Post Mpreg, otayuri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-14 20:20:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14143779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellysakura/pseuds/Ellysakura
Summary: Yuri Plisetsky never thought that Otabek would love kids so much. When one day Otabek asked for babies, how can Yuri say no?





	1. Hello, Little Angels

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo... another random fic I wrote while I'm bored. Internship can be soooo boring when you have no job to do.  
> I've been playing The Sims Mobile and of course, my characters were name after Yura and Beka lololol. So domestic and so cute. 
> 
> And I keep making them have babies. Lololol they have 3 now. 3 and still counting. They grow up too fast T_T
> 
> Well, enjoy this silly and adorable baby stories.

 

 

It was a random evening. Both Yuri and Otabek were snuggling with each other on the couch, watching whatever there is on the television in silence. Both of them got back from visiting a friend of Otabek who just had a baby. Yuri was amazed at how Otabek's eyes sparkle when looking at the tiny baby boy. It was a sight to see. He knew Otabek was really good with kids, no doubt about that. Although the alpha has a stern face and cold demeanor, deep inside, his mate is actually very loving and a child-loving husband.

 

“Yura… I want babies.”

 

Yuri blinked once. Twice. He just said what?

 

“Huh?” was the only reply came out of the young omega.

 

Otabek cleared his throat. He tried again. “I want babies.”

 

Yuri tried to process what Otabek had just said.

 

“Babies? Not baby? Plural?”

 

“Yup.”

 

The hell do you mean by ‘yup’, Beka?!

 

“Uh… why?”

 

“Because… I wanna see how adorable mini-Yura looks like.”

 

Yuri blushed deep red.

 

“W-what…? Uh… w-well… umm…”

 

Otabek pressed a soft kiss on Yuri’s forehead. “Please, Yura?”

 

And that’s how Yuri ended up being pregnant. 8 months pregnant now to be exact. With twins. Goddammit Beka and his amazing… cock and… sperm…

 

The doctors said that Yuri needed to deliver the babies through surgery. However, Yura, being Yura he is- stubborn- decided to deliver them naturally although the back pain was killing him every single day. Otabek, however, was delighted. He took care of Yuri very attentively. He rub Yuri’s back to ease the pain, he helped with all the house chores, he took Yuri to parental classes, he bought lots of babies goods and he gives Yuri everything he wanted. Everything.

 

He woke up at 3 am to buy triple cheese burger from the fast food restaurant. Thank goodness for 24 hours services. He calmed Yuri down whenever the pregnant omega becomes emotional at every little thing – looking at stray cats, hearing about babies being sick even just because of a mild fever and many more.

 

The contraction was really, really bad. Like seriously bad. Yuri was screaming bloody murder the whole time. It was really frustrating when he keeps pushing but the head still did not come out. He was crying his heart out.

 

“Bekaa… it hurts… help me Beka… I don’t want to do this anymore…” he whimpered, hiccupping and sobbing his heart out.

 

“I know baby, I know. I’m sorry… I’m sorry…” he kept kissing the fingers which was gripping his larger hand, squeezing him tightly, and leaving a bright red mark.

 

 Yuri was really, really exhausted so Otabek let him after the young omega safely delivered their twins- a girl and a boy. He really did delivered the naturally. He kept insisting to deliver naturally till the very end.

 

Their baby girl looks a lot like her father. Beka’s hair, Beka’s eyes, Beka’s calmness… she’s a mini-Beka all the way. Their baby boy? He’s an angel sent from heaven. He is the sweetest boy on earth. Mini-Yuri with Yuri’s elegance and Beka’s calmness. He didn’t even cry when he was born, just sleeping peacefully.

 

Sylvia Altin-Plisetsky and Nikolai Altin-Plisetsky. The greatest bundle of joy in the world. Otabek couldn’t believe how much he had fallen in love with their babies already. So precious, squirming and yawning cutely. How can they be this adorable?!

 

“Yura… thank you. I love you and our babies so much. I really do.”

 

Yuri couldn’t hear a thing. He needed this sleep because later on he will have no more enough sleep from today onwards. And that’s the beginning of their life as parents.

               

               

 

 

               


	2. Goodnight, Little Angels

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again!  
> I wanna say thank you very much to everyone who commented on my last chapter. You made my day. You know who you are <3
> 
> Please enjoy this cute couple with their babies! Comments and kudos are welcomed!

Otabek’s eyes opened swiftly. It was dark except for the moonlight that shines softly through the window of their bedroom. He rub his sleepy eyes and looked at his sleeping mate beside him. Yuri was sleeping soundly, softly snoring. He smiled, feeling blessed to have such a beautiful mate every time he opens his eyes. Otabek heard the sound of the babies whimpering once again. That was the reason he woke up in the first place.

 

He walked towards the babies’ nursery and saw his twins squirming inside their crib. They visibly calmed down when they saw their daddy looking at them. Their big, round eyes stared curiously at their daddy, softly whimpering for attention, hands and feet wriggling, trying to reach out for the familiar face.

 

“Hey… what’s wrong, little ones? Are you hungry?” he pat their cheeks are few times to see whether they will follow his finger with their tiny mouth. If they did, it meant they are hungry. However they didn’t.

 

Otabek tried checking their diapers. Sylvia needed a change but Nikolai didn’t. He probably woke up because Sylvia was crying. Otabek smiled when Nikolai kept staring at him while he changed Sylvia’s diapers. He carried both of them in his arms and sat on the rocking chair. He kissed their forehead and pat them gently until they fell asleep.

 

“You should’ve woke me up, Beka.” Yuri smiled while leaning against the nursery door.

 

“Hey sweetheart.” He beamed at the sight of his mate. “You were sleeping so soundly. You need the rest. I can handle them.”

 

Yuri sighed and smiled. He approached his alpha and kissed him, gentle and full of love. “You just got back from work Beka. You need rest too.”

 

“But… I don’t want to miss this moment, you know? Taking care of them, watching them grow up each day… God, they grow up too fast.”

 

Yuri chuckled. “They sure are.” He kissed the babies’ cheeks.

 

“Soon, they’ll be running around the house, then going to school, have friends, and fall in lov-

………

My babies are going to fall in love? Somebody is going to marry _my_ daughter and son? Oh no no no. Nobody’s gonna take my babies away from me-“

 

“Okay Beka. I think that’s enough thinking about the future. Come on. Let’s put them in the crib. They’re fast asleep.”

 

Otabek agreed and let Yuri take one of them and they both carry the babies into the crib. They stared at them with heart filled with love and proud. Nothing can replace such perfect gift sent from heaven like their babies.

 

“C’mon Beka… the bed is cold without you.” It’s Yuri’s turn to whimper.

 

Otabek chuckled. “Okay, Yuratchka. Anything for you.” He scooped the young omega into his arms bridal style. Yuri giggled and peppered Otabek’s neck with kisses.

 

“Yura, no. It’s only been 2 months. We can’t…”

 

Yuri pouted. “Fine…”

 

Otabek put him gently on the bed and kissed him softly, over and over.

 

“I want you to be perfectly healthy before we can have sex again. When that time comes, I’m gonna fuck you so hard, you won’t be able to get up the next day.”

 

Yuri licked his lips and squirmed in place. That sounds promising.

 

“You better, darling.” Yuri licked his earlobe.

 

“Yura, stop.”

 

Yuri giggled. Oh, how he loves teasing Otabek when he’s trying his best to maintain his composure. He hugged his husband and nestled his head peacefully against Otabek’s broad chest. The sound of his heartbeat lulled him to sleep every night.

 

“You know… I bet all the people out there are jealous of me.”

 

“Why is that?”

 

“Because I have the most… perfect husband who takes care… of the… children…”

 

Otabek chuckled when Yuri fell asleep like that. He kissed Yuri’s head, inhaling the scent of his shampoo which is heavenly.

 

“And I’m the luckiest person on earth for having such beautiful mate and babies like you and our little angels. Thank you, Yura.” he whispered.

 

Otabek stared at Yuri’s peaceful sleeping face. So beautiful, so serene. How wonderful it is to have the one you love by your side when you fall asleep and see them the first thing in the morning when you wake up. It is the simple little things that make him feel blessed. Their little family is growing. Yuri’s and his family. Otabek felt butterflies fluttering in his stomach each time he remembered this fact.

 

His eyelids started to feel heavy. Soon, he fell asleep. Two months goes by so fast. They had finally adjusted their life with the twins.

 

It was not easy, but they had every little help they could get. Viktor and Yuuri visited them frequently. Yuko flew all the way from Japan to Russia to see the babies and gave them a lot of tips on how to care for more than one babies. Well, she had triplets before. It helped so much since Yuri had no idea at first when both of them started crying at the same time.

 

Yuri’s grandfather was over the moon. Having great-grandchildren before he close his eyes forever was one of his wish come true. Yuri was bawling his eyes out when he heard his grandfather said this, and Otabek had to hug him for hours before he stopped crying. Hormones can be horrifying sometimes, but Otabek was more than ready to pamper Yuri with all the love he needed. He fought with his life to deliver their babies after all.

 

And Yuri does not mind having another baby if Otabek is as willing to take care of them just like this. But he’s not gonna tell Otabek that yet. He wanted to watch the twins grow up first.

 


	3. Be strong, Little Angels

 

 

Nikolai does not cry easily, but one day, he caught a mild fever and Yuri’s heart was broken. The little golden-haired boy kept whimpering all night long because he was uncomfortable. He was in pain, but had no idea why. He kept crying and whining, asking for help from his daddies in his own way, wanting the pain to go away. Otabek had separated the twins to sleep in different rooms- Sylvia with him in the master bedroom and Nikolai stayed with Yuri in the nursery.

 

Yuri rocked the baby in his arms while sitting on a rocking chair, swaying gently back and forth. He pat Nikolai’s back with soft, unending pat, in hope it will calm him down and make him sleep. They already went to the doctor and was given medicine and advices about handling babies while they’re feverish. During the whole time, Yuri was gripping Otabek’s hand firmly. His anguish was showing all over his face.

 

Otabek was trying his best too, staying strong although at the same time, his alpha instinct wanted to snarl at every person who tried to touch his baby. Yuri’s anxiousness made him even more sensitive, but he had to control the rage and possessiveness within himself because he knew the doctor were only trying to help his baby to feel better.

 

The doctor told them that it was only a mild fever and it was very common in babies while growing. It made both of them glad. They sighed in relieve.

 

Another small crying voice made Yuri startled awake from his sleep. He didn’t even realize when he fell asleep. He cooed at Nikolai and rocked him again gently. Nikolai ceased to whimpering, tiny hands gripping at Yuri’s clothes like his life depended on it. Yuri changed the cold pack on his forehead and he finally fell asleep again.

 

Otabek entered the nursery silently and heard sniffles from his mate. He rushed to Yuri’s side. Yuri’s cheeks were wet with tears. His motherly instinct were worrying so much for his baby.

 

“Hey… don’t cry, Yura. Shhh… he’s going to be fine.” Otabek coaxed gently.

 

“He’s too small to be in pain, Beka… He’s just a tiny little baby…” Yuri has started sobbing at this point.

 

“I know, sweetheart. But he’s getting better. See? He’s sleeping soundly now. He’s okay. We’re okay. You’re a strong daddy, right, Yura?”

 

Yuri nodded quickly. He wiped his tears quickly.

 

“Here, let me put Nikolai in his crib. You go and take a warm shower first. You’ll feel better.” Otabek offered him a gentle, reassuring smile.

 

“How’s Sylvia? Is she sleeping? Did she cry?”

 

“She’s been a good girl, although she cried quite a bit at first after being separated with Nikolai.” Otabek chuckled.

 

Yuri finally smiled, and it was the gentlest smile Otabek has ever seen. Yuri went to take a warm shower while Otabek put Nikolai into the crib again. He pat the baby boy gently and made sure he was asleep before returning to his own room to find his mate.

 

Yuri came out of the shower looking fresh and better. Slowly, Otabek approached him and enveloped the young omega in his arms. Confused, Yuri moved a bit to see his alpha’s expression, and he smiled. Otabek had done his best to be strong for the family. But the frown on his face right now told Yuri that he was almost at his limit.

 

“We’re okay, Beka. Thank you for being so strong for us.”

 

Otabek nodded, at lost for words. Yuri pulled him to the bed and they snuggled as close as they can with Sylvia between both of them.

 

“Hey Beka.”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“I’m gonna be stronger than before. For you, for our babies, and for myself.”

 

“You’re already the strongest for giving me these twins.” Otabek chuckled softly.

 

“I know. I still can’t believe I did it. It hurt like hell. Seriously. I thought my body was gonna ripped into two.”

 

“I won’t let that happen. You know that, right?” he lifted a hand to caress Yuri’s cheek.

 

Yuri giggled. “Yeah. I know.” he took Otabek’s hand on his cheek and intertwine their fingers together.

 

“I still love the way your hand fits in mine.” Otabek whispered.

 

Yuri blushed. “Geez, Beka. Why did I marry you again?”

 

“Because you said yes? And because you love me? Oh, and because sex with me is mind blowing and you want it every day in your life. You said that yourself, don’t look at me like that.”

 

Yuri laughed but then stopped himself because Sylvia was starting to squirm around and whined. They pat her back to sleep and giggled again.

 

“Go to sleep, you dork. It’s 4 in the morning.”

 

“You too. Good night, sweetheart.”

 

“Good night, my dearest.”

 

They both fell asleep quickly and by the next morning, Nikolai is a healthy, bubbly and happy baby again. Yuri and Otabek just **LOVE** the babies’ tummy time. They had learned to hold up their head and smile every time they saw their parents. They were still learning to roll over and giggled at each other. Yuri’s and Otabek’s heart just melted by the toothless smile.

 

Such curious babies they are, always trying to explore every single thing they can. They love to reach out for objects although they couldn’t reach them at all, it made Yuri giggled. They grew up too fast. Most of their newborn clothes doesn’t fit anymore. And goodness, they demand milk _a lot_. Yuri had to feed them every two or three hours. However, the young omega’s body couldn’t produce lots of milk so they had to give the twins formula. It saddened Yuri a lot, but he’s also thankful about that somehow.

 

A pair of 3 and a half months old twins, who are bubbly and adorable… who wouldn’t fall in love with them? They basically stole everyone’s heart with their gummy smiles. Everyone. And they love cats. They love Potya, and Potya totally adore the twins too. Yuri couldn’t even start about how proud he is for their twins.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for making Nikolai cry!! T-T
> 
> If you guys have any idea about babies that you want to share with me, please do! I do have experience with taking care of babies but not of my own. Didn't have one yet lolol. 
> 
> Comments and kudos are welcomed!


	4. Viktor & Yuuri

 

 

“Peek-a-boo!”

 

Sylvia and Nikolai squealed loudly. The other person who was playing with them covered his face again, for a longer time this time, and…

 

“Peek-a-boo!!”

 

The twins squealed even louder. Katsuki Yuuri laughed and continued to admire the growing babies who were looking at him with expectation to continue their little game again.

 

“Oh my god, Yurio, they grew up so fast. Oh look! Nikolai just rolled over!” Yuuri clapped his hands happily.

 

“Yeah. It’s scary sometimes. Just a few months ago they were only sleeping, crying and pooping the whole day. Now they can do so much things.” Yuri said proudly.

 

“Babies are amazing.” Yuuri cooed at the twins, letting Sylvia grab his finger.

 

“But can be exhausting at the same time. God, they wanted to put everything in their mouth. Every. Single. Thing. Even their own feet.”

 

And cue Sylvia pulling Yuuri’s finger into her mouth. Yuuri giggled and pulled his finger away gently from the baby’s grip.

 

“No, sweetie. My finger is not food!”

 

“Oi, my daughter is not a glutton like you!”

 

“Oh, shut up Yurio. You love my Katsudon too.”

 

“Of course I do!”

Yuuri laughed merrily. Viktor and Otabek who were looking at their mates from the living room smiled at the adorable scene. The alphas were sipping tea together while watching Yuri and Yuuri playing with the babies.

 

They often visit the young couple from time to time. Sometimes, they would have lunch together. Sometimes, Yuuri would visit alone to help Yuri handling the babies when Otabek was away for his job. Yuri really appreciate the help from Yuuri and Viktor although sometimes they were just plain annoying.

 

Viktor and Yuuri were married even longer than they did. However, they still don’t have any kids. They really, really want to have kids, but it looks like the stork haven’t visited them yet. When Yuri gave birth to Sylvia and Nikolai, they were the happiest person ever. The doted on the babies so much. They bought gifts, clothes, teething toys, you name it. The couple really love the twins. The twins surely adore them too.

 

Sometimes, Yuri could see how Yuuri’s eyes changed sometimes while looking at the twins. It was like Yuuri was feeling dejected. It saddened Yuri sometimes because he knew how much Yuuri and Viktor wanted to have children. That’s why Yuri didn’t really mind letting the idiot couple spoil his babies. Yuuri and Viktor are their godparents anyway.

 

“Beka, can you please run an errand for me? We’re out of eggs.” Yuri announced from the kitchen.

 

“Sure, Yura. Anything else?”

 

“Oi, you guys want anything else?”

 

Viktor raised a hand in the air with his goofy heart-shaped smile. “I want Katsudon!”

 

Yuri snapped. “You had Katsudon yesterday! That pig told me!”

 

“Oh, I had _that_ Katsudon _every day_ ,” Viktor smirked.

 

Both Yuri slapped their forehead.

 

Before having their lunch, they fed the twins first. Yuuri and Viktor volunteered to feed the twins their milk, while Yuri and Otabek prepared lunch for the four of them. They are making Katsudon-Pirozhki because otherwise a war might ensue between Yuri and Viktor.

 

Yuuri watched how Nikolai’s emerald eyes started to close when he finished his milk. He cradled the baby in his arms, Nikolai’s head over his shoulder and started to burp the baby. Gentle pats on the back and soft humming from Yuuri made Nikolai fell asleep right away after he burped.

 

Viktor watched the scene his mixed feelings. He loves seeing how Yuuri is so gentle, so happy with the babies. At the same time, he felt sad for not being able to give him any babies yet. They already tried their best, but to no avail. They have decided to set an appointment with a doctor but still couldn’t find the courage to do it yet.

 

It was more like… Yuuri was blaming himself for being unable to carry babies. And Viktor kept saying it wasn’t the case. They never show it to anyone, but deep inside, they were very envious with any couples who has babies. They really, _really_ did.

 

Yuuri put Nikolai in the crib and turned to see how Viktor’s doing. He chuckled when he saw Viktor was staring in awe at him while Sylvia in his arms were reaching out for her bottle.

 

“Vitya, stop staring at me and give the poor girl her milk!” Yuuri chided gently.

 

“O-Oh. Sorry. Here you go, baby kitten.” Viktor gave Sylvia her bottle again. Sylvia gulped down her milk happily.

 

Yuuri smiled. “You look gorgeous, darling. Although sometimes I can’t imagine you being a father.” He laughed.

 

Viktor pouted. “You’re so mean! I can be a good father! I’ll spoil the children every day!”

 

“Sure you will, Vitya.” Yuuri pecked Viktor’s cheek. They sat together in silence, watching Sylvia gulping down her milk till the last drop.

 

Yuuri took Sylvia and burped her before putting her in her crib. The dark-haired girl yawned and finally fell asleep next to her little brother.

 

Yuuri and Viktor fell in again.

 

“Oi! Pig! Old man! Come and have lunch!”

 

“Yura, you’re too loud. And you shouldn’t call your pare-“

 

“THEY’RE NOT MY PARENTS!!”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update >_<
> 
> Another short chapter of fluffiness, a teeny bit of angst and lots of love!
> 
> Comments and kudos are welcomed :D


	5. Cheeky Little Angels

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW at the end. Beware! 
> 
> Ahahaha.
> 
> Enjoy!

 

 

Screaming.

 

Sylvia and Nikolai were screaming. At the top of their lungs. They were crying so loudly.

 

Otabek was startled when he saw what was happening when he just got home from work. He saw his twins crying their hearts out and asked them what had happened. They toddled as fast as their little feet can towards their father and hugged Otabek’s legs.

 

Otabek kneeled down and hugged both of them and lifted them into his arms.

 

“Yura?” he called from the living room but no answer.

 

He calmed the twins down and put them in their crib. They cried again. Goodness. What happened? Why are they throwing tantrums?

 

Otabek lifted them up again. They sniffled and hiccupped at his shoulders while their little hands gripped on his shirts tightly.

 

“Hey, what happened? Won’t you tell daddy? What made you guys so sad?”

 

They only whimpered and climbed higher, as if they’re trying to hide from something.

 

“Sylvia, what’s wrong baby girl?”

 

“Paa...paa!” she whimpered.

 

“Beka? You’re home?” Yuri called from the door of the nursery.

 

“Yura! What happened here? Why were they screaming?”

 

“Oh goodness. They wanted to follow me outside but I didn’t take them out because they keep making a mess of themselves. You have no idea how many times they dirtied their clothes each time they’re outside!” Yuri huffed exasperatedly.

 

“But… they were crying…”

 

“They were just throwing tantrums, Beka. Let them scream all they want. They needed to learn to listen to me. You spoiled them too much.” Yuri pinched Nikolai’s cheek gently, making the golden-haired boy whined in protest. Yuri giggled. He loved teasing his babies.

 

“Geez, Yura.” Otabek frowned.

 

“What? You can’t blame me. They were at the age where they wanted to explore everything. I mean _everything_. They even tried to bite Potya. Poor kitty was scared and traumatized.” Yuri laughed.

 

“But you can’t leave them crying like that.”

 

“They do that every time I don’t give them what they want.” Yuri shrugged. “I got used to it. Sorry.”

 

Otabek sighed and smiled. He kissed the twins’ head. “Aren’t you guys cheeky? You’re making my most adorable and most precious person on earth apologized to me.”

 

Yuri blushed slightly and grinned. “They’re as cheeky as their daddy.”

 

“You sure it’s not their papa?” Otabek raised a brow and smirked.

 

Yuri gasped dramatically. “How can you say that? You hurt me, Beka!”

 

“Seriously, Yuratchka?”

 

Yuri and Otabek laughed. Sylvia and Nikolai who were staring at their parents the whole time laughed too.

 

“Oh, now you’re laughing?! You little shits.”

 

“Yura, language!”

 

“Whoops. Little poops.”

 

“God. Thank goodness their first word were ‘dada’.”

 

“I’m still mad about that. How can they say ‘dada’ instead of ‘papa’?!”

 

“Because I’m their favourite?”

 

Yura huffed. “No sex for a week!”

 

“Language!”

 

“No playing bouncy-bounce for you!”

 

Otabek blushed hard. “Yura!!!”

 

**********

 

Yuri Altin-Plisetsky knew how much Otabek loves their children. Heck, he even loves other people’s children. So, whenever Otabek won their children over him, he can’t help but be jealous sometimes. He knew it was stupid but he can’t help it. He wanted to be loved and pampered too. He wanted Otabek to spoil him. He wanted Otabek to follow him everywhere he go. He wanted Otabek to sing him silly lullaby before they sleep. He wanted Otabek to pepper his face with kisses whenever they snuggle on the couch while watching whatever stupid show the television had on.

 

But now, Otabek spoil their children more. Otabek kept following the twins all over the house especially when they started toddling around now. Every night, Otabek would sing them lullaby and read them bedtime stories if he had time. Otabek loves peppering kisses and tickling Sylvia and Nikolai while and made them laugh with glee. Their laugh were like the best medicine for tired body after a long day of work.

 

Yuri was not amused.

 

And Otabek knew.

 

Otabek could see how his beloved husband would sit on the couch and pout while watching them playing. It’s not that he didn’t want to spoil Yuri, but he wanted to limit the lovey-dovey act in front of the children. At this age, kids tend to copy what they saw their parents do. And Otabek is pretty shy about showing affection in front of other.

 

Little did Yura know, Otabek had planned to make up for it during their night activities.

 

Otabek planned a special dinner at home and asked Viktor and Yuuri to babysit Sylvia and Nikolai. They were more than happy to help. Otabek wanted to give Yuri a break and spoil him as much as he wanted.

 

“Beka, did you really made this?” Yuri asked while staring at the dinner served on the table.

 

“Yeah. I hope you like it. I’m not much of a cook, so I can only make simple dishes.”

 

“I’m glad you made dinner for me. It’s a good change once in a while.” Yuri grinned.

 

Otabek chuckled. They had dinner in peace. It was almost too quiet. Not having the kids at home feels weird. It was like a short-lived peace. But Yuri kind of like it.

 

“Is there any special reason why we are having this dinner?” Yuri asked, smirking and raising a brow in question.

 

“Do you want the bitter truth or the sweet lie?”

 

Yuri gasped. “Beka! Okay the sweet lie first.”

 

“Because you’re getting uglier every day.”

 

“HOW IS THAT SWEET?! Wait, what?” Yuri was confused either to get mad or blush.

 

Otabek laughed at Yuri’s confused face. He always has this cute, wide-eyes and suuuuper confused look whenever Otabek teased him like this. It was adorable and endearing. It was like they’re on the dating time all over again.

 

“And the bitter truth is, because I’m feeling sorry. I had fallen in love with somebody else.”

 

“…” Yuri stared at Otabek in silence.

 

“I’ve fallen too much in love with them.”

 

“…” Yuri’s eyes were starting to tear up.

 

“They are our twins-”

 

“BEKAAAA!!!” Yuri whined exasperatedly.

 

Otabek laughed again, a full-blown, hearty laugh that made Yuri fell in love all over again.

 

“I apologize. Your reaction was too cute.”

 

“Don’t call me cute.” Yuri pouted playfully.

 

Otabek grinned. Yuri was smiling again. That’s a good start.

And there’s more to come.

 

After finishing dinner, they washed the dishes together. It was supposed to finish within about 5 minutes but it turned into 10 minutes… 20 minutes… 35 minutes and 45 seconds…

 

With a lot of heavy panting and wet, slapping sound of the skins.

 

“Beka… more…!” Yuri pleaded.

 

Otabek carried Yuri from the counter, with his cock still inside his mate, over to the couch and continued their love making. They kissed passionately, tongues entwining together while Otabek kept thrusting inside Yuri. Yuri was moaning as loud as he can when Otabek hit the right spot. Otabek were growling deeply, inhaling the scent of his mate, marking his mate, and Yuri loved every bit of it.

 

Otabek’s thrusts were deep. Each thrusts almost sent Yuri to heaven and when Yuri reached his orgasm, Yuri thought he was sent to heaven.

 

They fucked _everywhere_. The kitchen counter, the floor, the shower, the wall of the bedroom, and finally the bed.

 

Otabek stared at Yuri’s sleeping face. He was sound asleep, sated from sex, and glowing. He’s gonna fuss about the love bites all over his neck tomorrow but Otabek didn’t care being nagged about that. He pulled Yuri close to his chest and finally fell asleep.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave comments and kudos and cookies for the twins!
> 
> Gosh, I need to read more. My writing is so bad. Ugh. 
> 
> Sorry you guys had to read this crap.


	6. Happy Birthday, Little Angels!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! (Well, only if there's anyone waiting lolololol)
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Please leave a comment and kudos! I love reading comments! 
> 
> Do tell me if there's any typo or grammar mistake or anything. I won't bite. Maybe just nibble a little... nah I'm just kidding.

 

 

Sylvia Altin-Plisetsky is a fast learner. She can memorize whatever her parents do, and then she will do exactly what she just saw. One time, she saw her papa kissing her daddy’s shoulder and she imitated it. She kissed Otabek’s shoulder when her daddy was carrying her. The look of pure contentment in her face was priceless but the look of horror in Yuri’s face is even better. It made Otabek laughed every time he remembered the scene. She was also the first one to learn to crawl, walk and speak. Her first word? Of course it’s her favourite ‘Papa’.

 

Nikolai Altin-Plisetsky is more shy and reserved. He loves cuddling with papa and loves to follow daddy around in the house whenever daddy comes home from works. He loves his papa and daddy but he prefers daddy even more because daddy always plays upsy-daisy with him. He always hide behind his parents when they met strangers. He even cried the first time he met Yakov. Poor old man. Nikolai just needed more time to warm up to other people. An hour after that he was all smiles and giggles when Yakov played with them.

 

It was hard to believe that their twins are already reaching one year old. How time flies. Yuri had planned the best birthday party for the twins.

 

Yuri’s obsessiveness about leopard prints had totally been inherited by the twins. They will totally get all starry eyed when they saw anything with leopard prints and anything alike. Therefore, Otabek and Yuri decided to have a birthday party with leopard theme. A leopard-patterned cake, a safari backdrop, mini tiger and lion-shaped cookies, cat-shaped balloons… everything. Everything has the shape or pattern of the cat family.

 

“You sure are excited to do this, Yura.” Otabek kissed Yuri’s cheek and sit behind him, pulling the golden-haired omega into his embrace.

 

Yuri chuckled. “Of course I am! You know how much I love this thing.” He leaned back into Otabek’s chest and continued cutting the lion-shaped stickers for the door gifts. They’re going to have a small, private birthday party with family and friends only.

 

Sylvia and Nikolai were sleeping soundly in their crib for their afternoon nap. The young parents were hoping they won’t throw any tantrums tomorrow during their birthday. They were quite difficult to handle once they start throwing tantrums. God. Please make them behave. Yuri will have a major headache if the twins starts rebelling. Yuri wondered who they took after.

 

Probably after himself but he’ll never admit it. _Never_.

 

“Bekaaa…”

 

“What is it, kitten?”

 

“Are you sure you don’t want to hire the zoo to bring some lion and tiger during the party?” Yuri asked pleadingly.

 

Otabek stared back at Yuri. “No, Yura. They might frighten the kids. And also Potya might be traumatized. Don’t you feel sorry for Potya? Poor kitty might be scarred for life.”

 

“…you’re right. Let’s not hire them.” Yuri shrugged and continued to cut the stickers.

 

Otabek sighed in relief. One disaster successfully avoided.

 

*********

 

The twins’ birthday was simple yet it held so much meaning for the young parents. A year went by so quickly without them realizing it.

 

The twins enjoyed their first birthday cake by making a huge mess of themselves. When Yuri saw them, he just slapped his forehead. Cake bits were all over their face, hands, and even their hair. Their brand new clothes were covered with chocolate. Yuri wanted to cry.

 

“Don’t worry Yura. I’ll clean them up later. Let them have fun. Come on, I’ll take a picture of you and the children.”

 

“Do I look like I want to take pictures right now?”

 

Otabek smirked. “Oh yes you do. You’ll laugh at this when you see this picture in 20 years.”

 

“Geez Beka.” Yuri chuckled.

 

Otabek grinned. He had always loved making Yuri smile whenever his mate is upset.

 

Because there’s nothing more precious than his husband’s smile.

 

Yuri hugged the twins and grinned widely when Otabek took their pictures. _Snap_. Sylvia offered her papa her cake, wanting to share with her favourite papa. Yuri gladly eat the mushed up chocolate cake from her hand. _Snap_. Yuri happily exclaimed ‘thank you!’ and made the twins clap their hands with a gleeful smile. _Snap_. Nikolai wanted to share too but he accidentally fed the cake to Yuri’s right cheek. Yuri’s eyes widened and he gasped playfully at them. _Snap_. The twins laughed at Yuri’s horrified face. _Snap_.

 

Otabek laughed and checked the picture again. Each one of them were too cute. He absolutely will do this again. He finally understood why his mother loves taking pictures of him and his siblings when they were young.

 

Yuuri and Viktor were a pair of proud godparents. Sylvia and Nikolai really loved the gift they brought – a set of pool filled with colourful balls equipped with a slide. They kept going down the slide again and again. They were laughing each time they drowned inside the pool of balls. It was an adorable sight. Yuuri’s and Viktor’s heart were stolen once again. The two small creatures were toddling towards the slide again and kept Viktor to put them on the slide because climbing the stairs were too much of a hassle. Cheeky brats, that’s what they are.

 

Uncle Phichit gifted them a pair of matching shirts with hamsters at the front with ‘I’m cute and I know it’ written at the back. Pink for Sylvia and Blue for Nikolai. Yuri changed them into the shirts after they made a mess of themselves with the cakes. They loved it. Of course, they were all over Phichit’s Instagram feed for the whole day and people kept saying how cute they are. They became the star of the day!

 

Grandpa Yakov and Aunt Lilia gave them a pair of mittens and snow cap with cat ears. They were super cute. Yuri was super jealous he didn’t get one too. And Yakov could see that coming so he prepared another set for Yuri and Otabek too. Yuri almost crushed Yakov while hugging the old man tightly. He was already like a father figure to him and he knew Yuri too well.

 

The party went well with the twins enjoying themselves so much, they fell asleep early that night. Yuri and Otabek leaned into each other while watching their sleeping faces. They are little angels when asleep, but little devils when they’re awake. But the young parents loves them all the same.

 

“Yura?”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“Thank you for blessing me with such a wonderful family.” Otabek kissed Yuri’s temple. “I love you.”

 

Yuri blushed and grinned. They shared a gentle kiss.

 

“I love you more, Beka.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
